User talk:PastaMeCreepy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Creepy-1.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 15:54, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Random Stuff Hey, I saw that you want to become an author. Have you read On Writing by Stephen King? It doubles as a biography and a writer's guide. Mr. King touches on how to get a publisher and covers his writing process. It's my favorite book that he's written (really one of the greatest books I've ever read). by the way, I saw your sexuality and I just wanted to let you know that people here are really cool and supportive (we have a member considering undergoing gender reassignment surgery and everyone was really supportive). I haven't met another person with Social Anxiety before, do you get really quiet when you talk to those that you don't know if you manage to get words out? I've gotten a bit better to where I can say "hi" and "hello", but I really can never take a conversation beyond that with a stranger in person or over the telephone, the internet is the only place that I'm able to talk normally, but I guess that's really typing. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:18, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, you're doing it right! A good rule of thumb around here is to copy and paste coding and replace it with the appropriate words until you learn how it works, that's how I did things at least XD It's okay, you have a life outside of here, so I didn't expect a five minute reply. :I got it off of Ebay for around $10 and it came with Misery, A Buick 8 and a couple of other of his works. Luckily, it isn't super expensive. A lot of people dislike different from them and don't understand that different can be good. That inability to except those that have different beliefs and preferences is what causes so much war, it's a shame. Perhaps intolerance will change with time. :I'm the exact same way. Ah, it sucks so bad, life is already hard and that just makes it so much harder :| Fun fact: The girl in my avatar is from an Anime called WataMote, she also suffers from Social Anxiety and the whole series is about her trying to cope with it and fit in. I don't know if you like Anime or not, but you might give it a chance, the subtitled version in particular. But yeah, I've got a hand full of people that I can talk normally to and they usually have to keep the conversation going. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah coding is hard. I've tried learning it on a couple of occasions to not much luck. That's understandable, I'm between jobs myself (been unemployed for 9 months come the 24th). Ebay has been one of my best friends since I can buy things off there really cheap (you might not be able to though, don't know if you have a credit card or not). I'm assuming you mean your Social Anxiety and not something else? I understand that, working 3rd shift at Walmart was hell for me, I always felt like someone would come up and stab me in the back. ::My vision tunnels at times. This might sound incredibly dumb, but something that helps calm me is when I try to envision myself encased in Boba Fett's armor and helmet before walking into a store. Again, it's probably incredibly dumb, but it makes me feel less vulnerable; out in the open, you might try that whenever you find yourself surrounded. ::Hurray! I have a few recommendations, but also a suggestion. You should check out: Fate/Zero, Fate: Unlimited Blade Works, Lucky Star, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Spice and Wolf, and Toradora!. There is also some forums that I frequent that happens to have an amazing Anime community (and I'm not just saying that because I am in charge due to forced circumstances): http://vroomvroom.freeforums.net/board/12/anime-manga-discussion We'd be glad to have a new member to talk to, I don't know how much of the rest of the forum you'd enjoy, but I'm certain you'd enjoy the Anime and Manga thread. Also, if you want to make a list, I recommend this site (here's my list): http://myanimelist.net/animelist/greenvroom [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:39, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I tried to make a Paypal once, it asked for my bank account number and social security number which raised some red flags for me. People are horrible, especially a lot of those that decide who and who not to hire. I dislike dealing with people, but especially those ones. It's fine, I don't think you are talking too much. Feel free to vent :) :::A lot of writers have to have two or more jobs (not counting writing as a job). Stephen King was living in a trailer and teaching English at a School when he started writing Carrie if I recall correctly. :::Ah, I figured that was you because of the timing. I actually sent you a welcome message :) For what it is worth, my organization sucks. My elementary school teachers would constantly harass and nitpick at me on how I had my textbooks and such organized. My locker was always a mess in high school as well XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:40, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response, my laptop overheated so I went on to bed. The only times I ever got hired was when I was dealing with the nice ones, so it's luck of the draw I guess. Sure! It's fun to make recommendations, I have a few more, but I'll wait until I figure out what you like and don't. Also, everyone in the Anime and Manga thread will have loads of recommendations for you, they love talking about anime and are a friendly lot. One thing I should touch on is that they might seem mean or scary, but that's how we joke with each other on occasion, they are the nicest bunch of people I know. ::You got it. You can edit any story with a mistake you spot. If worse comes to be and you mess up you'll get a free warning explaining things better and won't get banned unless you repeatedly do it. The admins here are really friendly and funny, so don't feel intimidated by them if you do; same applies to the community. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::People are horrible. I know you likely couldn't have because of your Social Anxiety, but it would have been golden had you started cussing right back at them (since you didn't want to work for them at that point) "How do you think I got this number, dumbass?" Seriously though, how much effort would it have took for them to give you the appropriate number, it's not as if you threw off their entire day by dialing it. Try to hang in there, it's all you and I can do when it comes to Social Anxiety. :::I'll give anything a chance, I learned that when it comes to anime art style is meaningless. I like romance comedies the best, but I also love supernatural, fighting, mystery, comedies, and anime about a whole lot of nothing. Same problem here, it looks like we are arguing from the outside, but we're actually teasing each other. I was incredibly intimidated the first time I talked to the group of anime lovers that I am a part of now. They might tease you for your tastes, but they'll never be genuinely hateful for it. :::Yeah, your text is dark grey on my screen as well. I don't know what is up with that, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, the site acts strangely sometimes. Oh, you aren't bothering me :) Questions are good, most new users don't ask questions or read the rules before submitting stories, it shows that you care. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:56, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I tend to hate romance movies, so it's just funny as to how anime can pull that off for me XD You might really like Toradora!, it's a RomCom and was my favorite anime before I came across Watamote. We did have a hateful user at one time, but I perma-banned him because it was wrong and no one in the thread liked him (just goes to show the positive mindset). Haha, don't worry, if you do something wrong then the admins will politely explain it to you. ::::Oddly no. I was actually writing something else, but got in a slump so I wrote a Creepypasta as a writing exercise and found it fun and easy, so I've stuck with it. Ironically, I found it harder after I finished writing Gumjaw and I get hit by periods of not feeling like writing, but I manage. Do you have any ideas in particular yet? I always try to take a bad situation and try to figure out how to make it worse. You might try to take two things and mix them, like dogs and a killer virus for example (I won't use that one, if you can do something with it then power to you). Feel free to read through my Creepypasta for ideas, Boulder City Prison and The Endeavor are my two best ones. I have a full list on my userpage if that interests you. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:33, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Story Sure, it's good to have someone to root for. Yeah, when you try to encourage better behavior and it isn't happening, then have 10+ people come to you asking for that user to be banned, you know it is time (arguably passed time). I've seen the unjustified ban thing happen tons of times too, I hate places like that. That's not a problem here, thankfully. I've watched admins (especially Empyre) take a lot of unjustified text abuse because people couldn't bother to follow the quality standards when writing and just saw it easier to cast the blame elsewhere than to admit it was their fault. Although you scrapped it, some questions to consider are: "Who is doing the kidnapping", "Why", "What are they doing with the girls they kidnap", "Who is the protagonist", "How are you going to test the protagonist", "Does the protagonist succeed or fail in their test", and "What makes this story unique". Most of those questions are applicable to anything you write and should always be considered as they will help you progress with the story and understand it ahead of time. Going with your own fears is good, CyanWrites is one of my favorites on here and that's what he does. I went with my fears for a single story, The Hissing, and I tried to make it even worse. Those are all valid for use in Creepypasta, you might try to take them one at a time and mix them with something else. Maybe you could make a Creepypasta about someone that kidnaps people because he/she is afraid of being alone. Hey, you could bring back 'Bodge Township' and use that for the purpose of the kidnappings if you hadn't thought of one. If done right, you could have a villain that is easy to sympathize with. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:25, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Stories usually get deleted because of bad grammar, I haven't had one deleted yet and your grammar is better than mine :) I don't worry about being cliche because everything is a cliche by this point, just do what you want and make sure it is a unique experience that doesn't have anything similar to it in existence that way your readers get a new experience from your stories. Just put out the best story that you can and put it out when you are satisfied with it :) I'd be happy to look over whatever you write! Thank you, that's much appreciated :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:36, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm glad to have been of help! ::I think that's normal, but I'm glad that it helped you out. You seem like you have quite a bit of good stories swirling around in your head, even if you don't fully know them yet, it would have been a shame for you to have left because you felt lost. Feel free to talk to me anytime :) ::I suck at titles too. I try to make them relate to the situation, but not fully give it away. There's a lot that can be done with titles though: wordplay/puns, a straight up description of the story, clever hinting, a phrase from the story, etc. I'm positive you'll find a method for your titles that works for you :)[[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:13, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I hate it when the title gives everything away. :::I didn't know you could change the layout and theme like you did for the list. I haven't heard of a fair amount of them, but nothing is worth laughing at on your list XD I'm glad you liked Watamote, I couldn't get into Princess Tutu myself. I'd recommend holding off on Lucky Star until you've seen 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' because of all the references and jokes it makes regarding it; I just feel like you'd enjoy it even more. I'm glad to see K-On! and Golden Time on your plan to watch list as well, I don't remember recommending them, but I enjoyed them. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I watch Anime when I'm home alone or at my friend's house. I don't have any siblings, but my parents wouldn't understand and would likely look down on it. ::Haha, I didn't have internet or a computer in my household until I was thirteen. I didn't have a computer of my own until I was eighteen (I was going to buy one and had enough saved up, but my parent's were planning on buying my a laptop as a graduation present, so I got it early). ::Oh, I'm good. I prefer the default theme, I just didn't know that could be done. In other news, I finally got my WataMote Bluray today :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:05, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't know what my mom would think for sure, but I have an idea. I once put Death Note on her Netflix list as a joke and she saw it and said "Ugh, Anime." So that's not a very good sign, lol. :::I think that Watamote might actually be based off the writer's life, but I'm not sure as the author's and artist's identity is unknown, they go by a fake name. That said, WataMote really hit home with me as Tomoko is the most relatable character for me in any medium. Even though I hate myself for struggling at life, I can't help but love her. Back when the anime aired a lot of people called for its cancellation and called it a needlessly cruel show. It's not a cruel show, people just don't understand that is how Social Anxiety is. I know a couple of people that couldn't watch the anime all the way through because they found it too realistic and it depressed them. It's really unfortunate that it didn't sell well enough to get a season 2 (the author stated this the other day on their twitter). The fact that the price will skyrocket is what prompted me to go ahead and buy the Bluray (I was wanting to get a job first and celebrate by buying it). You should check out the Manga, each chapter is really short and simplistic. :::I'm glad! Toradora! doesn't wuss out, it has a definitive ending. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but be sure to watch after the end credits. The ending is a lot more deep than some people realize, I'd be happy to discuss it with you after you finish. You probably don't mind because the characters are well written and it could realistically go either way. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:00, September 21, 2015 (UTC) A Small Bit of Advice... Hey there! I was just leaving a message to let you know about something small. I noticed that when you edited Doom Vroom's usertalk earlier, you didn't use a signature. It is reccomended that you do this, because if you do then people will be able to tell that you were the one who left the message and it just makes things far easier in general. You can add a sig and a timestamp using the four tildes which are these (~) or by using the signature button on the left hand corner of the page. Hope all is well! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 06:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Anime Few people outside of those with Social Anxiety will truly understand. You get to see her grow in the manga, bit by bit, and it's fun watching her grow. I know those feels! Even if I can manage to speak, the words tend to come out differently than what my head is ordering my mouth to say. Good! I'm glad you liked the anime! I really love it, especially how they choose a couple instead of leaving everything open-ended. I absolutely hate it when that happens. It's been a bit over a year since I've last seen Toradora! so my memory is a bit hazy on it, but I remember the characters and their personalities quite well even if I don't remember everything that happens. There are times where I like a side character more than I do the main character, so I understand! MyAnimeList is usually a bad source for finding things to watch because the community tends to be close minded and vile, but I'm glad they came through for you on K-On! and Golden Time. You should come to the Anime and Manga thread and chat, everyone there gives good suggestions. I get a lot of the stuff I watch from that thread. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:25, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, at least Yoda is understandable. Sometimes the things that come out of my mouth don't make the slightest bit of sense, so you aren't alone in being embarrassed. There are a lot of anime that does that too :( I think they get worried about angering fans or some such, but so what? It's their story, they should be able to give the ending they want. :Daily Lives of High School Boys is another great one, it doesn't really have a plot. It's more of a gag anime that follows a group of high schoolers. Think Robot Chicken, but with a consistent cast and grounded to earth. :Haha, I will eventually, I just have so many things to watch. :A lot of the anime communities are really elitist about stuff. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :: *Pats on back* That sucks, I guess at least you know it wouldn't have worked out since she didn't have the patience and walked away. I'd want someone that could be a bit patient, but that still sucks. ::LOL Yep, I roll my eyes every time television characters breakup or get engaged (the device used after x amount of breakups so as to try to make things unpredictable), I know that it is a cheap literary device that won't pan out for the characters 99 times out of 100. ::I don't remember when I came across Robot Chicken, I rarely watch it though. It's very hit and miss for me when I watch it. I do like their Batman skits and their Star Wars specials. My parents were like that with Futurama and M-rated video games so I know that pain XD ::Sorry that I keep pelting you with anime, but it sounds like you might enjoy Puella Magi Madoka Magica, it's an all girl anime and is girly at times. It's basically initiation for all members of the Anime and Manga thread to watch it anyway (not forced, but it's highly recommended by everyone, lol). Anyway, it's a coming of age story that has a lot of deep themes that can be missed and take multiple viewings to pick up on. The ending movie, PMMM Rebellion, is highly praised for its brave direction and serious themes. ::I'm mostly the same in that train of thought, however, I do believe that I'm better than some people; Pedophiles and that sort of trash, but excluding them, yeah, I believe that I'm not better than anyone else. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, I've been there (with women). It's alright though, I'm sure you'll find someone. :::I'm glad you liked Toradora! so much, I'll stop with the recommendations until you've watched a couple of more things that way you aren't overwhelmed XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:59, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Angel Beats! (can't say without ruining the plot) and Plastic Memories (deals with androids) are some more great ones then :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:34, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Writing I start by describing the weather or the setting inside of wherever the main character is at. I think that's a good way to build up some imagery and set the mood. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:22, September 27, 2015 (UTC) SA I love Watamote because unfortunately it is so realistic and portrays Social Anxiety(and my life) perfectly lol. ShadowHawk Welcome Back! Hi! Welcome back :D I'm glad you found it and got a hold of me. It's all good! That sucks about not being able to get on steam anymore though. You also have an account on this site: http://vroomvroom.freeforums.net/ I can't help you with your password though, can't access it. You are more than welcome to create another one there if you so wish :D Things are a bit rough right now, but I don't want to talk about them to where everyone can read about it. It's okay though, I'll get through it all. I've been watching a lot of comedy and finding silver linings in everything - no matter how small they are - and that's been uplifting my spirits and helping me power through. Other than that, still unemployed, but am going to apply for a ton of jobs tomorrow and the day after and try to work somewhere for a couple months so I don't have a large gap in my employment history anymore and then try for better again. Well, that's my plan anyway. We're actually supposed to have four days of storms and I always unplug my electronics during storms, but I'm sure I'll have a couple of windows of opportunity to apply. I am coping better with my social anxiety now. It still rattles me frequently, but I've gotten to where it doesn't show as bad (in my opinion); to where I've got more responses than yes and no. Ikari is at 80 pages, 20,000 words now and I started writing something else in March which is at 60 pages, around 15,000 words, I'm quite happy about that. How are you doing? I hope things are continuing to improve for you! Last time we talked things sounded like they were way better for you and it made me really happy to hear that ^^ I am guessing that your computer failed though, and if so then I am sorry to hear that. That's always super crappy :\ Oh, any new anime in your life? I'm glad to hear from you, thank you for putting in all this effort to talk to me. It has improved my day a whole lot! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:31, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :I'm terrible with log-in info too. I have different passwords for everything in case one gets compromised; it got so hard to remember that I had to start writing them down on a master password sheet. I'd recommend doing that, buuuuuuut... if someone steals it, then uh-oh. Still, for me the odds seem statistically higher that I'll forget so I do it that way. Thank you, thank you! I'll talk to you on there next time and about it a little bit. :Well, I only do it when there is lightning. Lightning can blow things out of sockets. My mom once had a light switch get blown out of the wall from lightning and uh, I'd cry if that happened to all my electronics at once XD :Thank you~ YAY! I'm happy to hear that! Do you have a USB Drive, pastebin, google drive, or some other way to back up your work? I'd recommend a USB Drive in particular if you don't. I always back things up every week, because PCs can be so fickle and it'd be devastating to lose anything, that's why I bring this up. I'd be so upset to hear you losing work. Oh, thank you! I'm still subscribed to your channel :D :That's great news :) Well, you won't know until you finish it. If you end up hating it, you can always rework the bits that you hate. Maybe think of it as a house? You've just built them walls and are finishing up painting, but the color might not be quite the one you wanted when you finish. You can either accept it as is or repaint (of course in this case, the paint costs time, not money, but in theory you can repaint as much as you want). It's okay to finish something and to hate and not want to work on it anymore too. I do that quite a bit. :Having someone that knows how you tick and offering support helps a ton sometimes, I'm glad to hear this is one such case :D I'm looking forward to seeing what you put out! :Oh, well slightly better than what I thought (I thought you had an expensive brick). Erf. I hope you can get a newer PC soonish! :I've had a dry spell with anime too. I'm binge watching The Office right now. It's nice talking to you again too! Thank you! Already saw you signed up and will message you on there from now on ^^ [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC)